puppet_masterfandomcom-20200214-history
Six-Shooter
Six-Shooter is a six armed cowboy puppet with guns in each hand. He wears a handkerchief that jumps up to cover half of his face whenever he shoots someone with explosive bullets. It is never explained how this is possible, but one may just assume it is part of the magic that animates him in the first place. He can also climb up walls like a spider. He did not appear until the 3rd film "Toulon's Revenge". Six-Shooter, like several of the other puppets, is presumably inhabited by the soul of a human being. His identity is never revealed in the movies but is hinted in the comics. Six Shooter's personality is that of a typical cowboy wildcard. He has his own agenda and way of doing things. Puppet Master III Information Needed Axis Trilogy In Puppet Master: Axis of Evil Six-Shooter does not come to life because he is in Toulon's Trunk in pieces. Danny Coogan and his brother pull his arms out of the trunk and discuss how they wish they had six arms to take down the Nazis. Curse of the Puppet Master Information Needed Puppet Master II Six-Shooter was not officially in this movie, but story-wise he should have been. It is worth nothing that there is a puppet head that is using the exact same sculpt as his in Toulon's lab. Puppet Master IV & V Information Needed Puppet Master: The Legacy Six-Shooter has ran out of magic elixir by this point and is inanimate and hanging up with the other puppets at the Bodega Bay Inn's basement with Peter Hertz. He does not come to life at any point of the movie. Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys In Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys, Six Shooter gained new robotic arms with lasers attached and a robotic face plate covering his left eye. Action Lab Comics Six-Shooter's soul in the comics is revealed to be a double agent, an American man who sold secrets to all sides of the war and was not on any specific side. Appearances * Puppet Master II (It is possible that the head in Toulon's room can be interpreted as Six-Shooters as it used the exact same sculpt) * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge * Puppet Master 4 * Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter * Puppet Master 6: Curse of the Puppet Master * Puppet Master 8: The Legacy * Puppet Master 9: Axis of Evil ('''Arm's only)' * ''Puppet Master X: Axis Rising * Puppet Master: Axis Termination * ''Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys'' * Action Lab Comics Gallery Trivia * In Axis of Evil his extra arms make a cameo and his pictures is also seen in the credits along with Torch. * His original concept was a ninja with six arms instead of a cowboy. *In the behind the scenes of Retro-Puppetmaster, Six Shooter is seen as Guy Rolfe opens the puppet trunk, but he doesn't appear in the movie. *Revealed through images for the film in Puppet Master X: Axis Rising he wears a stealth outfit. * He is the only puppet who could climb wall's like a spider. * Although he didn't appear until the 3rd movie, there is a head in Andre Toulon's Laboratory in Puppet Master 2 which is using the same sculpt as Six-Shooter's. Many fans theorize that he was being rebuilt. * In the 2016 video game Overwatch, there is a poster of Six-Shooter on one of the walls. Category:Puppets Category:Main puppets Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Action Lab Puppets Category:Villain Category:Toulon's puppets